Talla ideal
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Pequeño, apretado, ajustado, estrecho y doloroso... ¿Qué es lo que escuchan los tiernos oídos de una doncella?, ¿Y qué se esconde tras esa puerta? Es inapropiado, pero la curiosidad es mayor.#OneShot#SemiAU#RelacionesHomosexuales


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Mientras divagaba al escribir "Divididos" recordé que tanto me empezó a gustar el anime y manga, hasta el punto de escribir fics para los cumpleaños de Ban, King y Gowther, incluso saberme la edad y altura de King, entonces a partir de ahí surgió una idea, y… ¡Aquí esta!**

**¡Diviértanse!**

**Recomendación musical: "Rock & Roll" By Gary Glitter**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El calor se extendió por su cuerpo, subiendo la tonalidad en su piel cambiando a un rojo brillante, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos permaneció como estatua al otro lado de la puerta escuchando cual antena de recepción a quienes hablaban al otro lado.

\- Lo tienes muy pequeño – esa era la voz de Ban.

\- ¡CALLATE! – y los gritos furiosos de King.

Trago con pesadez la saliva, inclinándose para que su oreja se posara sobre la madera de la puerta, no para espiar o escuchar a escondidas sino definir el momento más apropiada para el cual su entrada no avergonzara al castaño y de paso a ella y Ban, bueno Ban es Ban.

\- Hablo enserio, solo mira el tamaño. ¿Qué pensabas?

\- Tienes nula consideración.

\- ¿Enserio? – detecto ese tinte burlón característico del albino, luego silencio, probablemente susurrando algo indebido a King o quizás, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, esfumándolo cual mosquito cercano. –Puedo cubrirlo todo con mi mano.

\- ¡No lo presiones! – ordeno el castaño - ¡Duele!

Las mejillas se le colorearon tanto como para pensar que estaba en una fiebre extrema y no le quedaba el suficiente tiempo para tomar una infusión. – Si eres tan ruidoso ellos pensaran que te estoy haciendo algo~.

\- P-per-¡Pervertido!

Se tapó el rostro con ambos manos, recargándose en la pared al lado, deslizando su cuerpo lentamente hasta que siente el suelo en su trasero, ahora tenía que controlar su respiración para decidir por ella misma en que momento entrar y no pareciera que estaba escu-_ehm_ entrometiéndose en su tiempo de convivencia de pareja. – Je je je. – rio el albino, apreciando un bufido del castaño. Recomponiendo su tono de voz, Ban hablo – Como sea enano, lo tienes pequeño y nunca entrara.

Sus oídos se desconectaron deteniendo el procesamiento de la información proporcionada a su cerebro, repitiendo continuamente: "Nunca entrara". Como una chispa restante de una fogata, volando hasta caer en un objeto inflamable, recobro sus sentidos, ahora bajando la temperatura de su piel, palideció con las imágenes que no necesitaba crear, gritando y saliendo en carrera hasta bajar las escaleras.

Frenándose al chocar contra el pecado de la lujuria de la cabra, quien la sostuvo por los hombros, preguntando en preocupación: ¿Qué le sucedía?

Otorgando escasos monosílabos repletos de temblores y risas tensas. – Cálmate, Jericho.

\- No, eso- e-ellos… pero, ¿Cómo podría? – con un suspiro, alejo a la chica por dos pasos, bajando sus manos de los hombros, lamentándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Alzo su mano derecha propinándole una bofetada con la palma y otra de regreso con el dorso, dejando la marca roja en las mejillas. Ella se sujetó y miro al de ojos dorados.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- ¡ME GOLPEASTE! – con lagrimillas en sus ojos, dio una serie de puñetazos en el pecho al peli rosa.

Deteniéndola al tomar sus manos, pidió una explicación por su estado nervioso y perdido, ella parpadeo, recordando porque vino en primer lugar al bar, subiendo las escaleras y deteniéndose al querer hacer notoria su presencia por fuera de la habitación. – ¿Y bien? – cruzo los brazos, alzando una ceja proporcionando un toque de seriedad para obtener una respuesta clara y sin necesidad de otro ataque físico.

\- B-bueno – jugo con sus pulgares, afinando su audición ante los pasos que provenían de las escaleras. – "¡Oh no!" – tomo al peli rosa por la muñeca intentando sacarlo del bar para esconderse entre los arboles del bosque, pero este no cedió ni un milímetro, casi aseguraba que le agrego peso a su figura. – "Y se supone que es un muñeco. Pesa más que Griamore"

\- ¿A qué juegan ustedes dos? – fue la voz curiosa del rey hada.

Jericho ya no sabía si gritar, correr, patear a Gowther o palidecer al conocer aspectos privados que no requería de dos pecados capitales, con todo eso sumado, ya no recordaba a que vino o porque no escucho a Hawk sobre esperarlos sentada en una de las mesas.

Sin voltear a verlos se refugió tras Gowther – Nada. Jericho bajo alterada y quiero saber a qué se debió. – explico tranquilo el peli rosa, estando por delante de la peli lila quien escondía su rostro en su espalda y murmuraba entre dientes. – ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? – eligió cambiar el rumbo de su curiosidad al par de pecados revoltosos. Uno de ellos se sonroso el otro simplemente rio y despeino su cabello.

Con su rostro inclinado a la izquierda y poniendo la mano del mismo lado bajo su barbilla, paso su mirada por ambos, sus ropas en los lugares correctos, sin marcas visibles, cabello en orden, respiración normal y sus olores corporales exactamente como por la mañana, excepto que noto un detalle en uno de los pies del castaño. Alejándose de ser la barrera entre Jericho y los otros dos, ignoro el chillido de pánico de la lila, tomando el tobillo de King y generando una presión que hizo al rey hada gritar y darle un manotazo. Gowther quito su mano, no por dolor, sino en consideración a la hinchazón creciendo en la piel del rey. Una venda blanca cubría la mitad de su pie pero seguía dejando ver la hinchazón y una especie de pomada transparente bastante pegajosa. – ¿Cómo King se torció el tobillo si vuela?

\- ¿He? – Jericho que se giró para darles la espalda, se volvió al escuchar a Gowther, notando efectivamente la parte hinchada y de color distinto, pronto pasaría a morado. – P-pero… y-yo escuche.-

\- ¿Escuchaste? – dijo Ban, recargándose en la cabeza del castaño. La sonrisa zorruna elevo los mofletes del albino y sus ojos se entrecerraron, sujetando por la cintura al otro y levantando su rostro para que quedara con sus mejillas en sus labios. – No te dije enano, si eras demasiado ruidoso, nos escucharían~. Quizás a la próxima debería meterte algo bastante grueso y grande para que no puedas hablar. – con un dedo de la mano que sostenía el rostro de King alcanzo a tocar la línea de en medio de los labios de King consiguiendo que este entrara y tocase la punta de su lengua.

Y como si le hubieran proporcionado un hechizo de velocidad se fue por la entrada del Bar, gritando exclamaciones consideradas vulgares en los labios de una joven y tierna señorita – caballero – como ella, sin importarle que la llevo al Boar Hat o siquiera recordarlo, solo le causaría tener ese bochornosos momento palpitando por su mente. – "¡LOS TRES PUEDEN IRSE AL CARAJO!"

Ban dejo libre al rey hada, riendo limpiamente a carcajada con una mano en su estómago y la otra señalando a la puerta, dejando su cabeza caer por conseguir realizar una excelente broma a la chica. – King, ¿Quieres que Merlín vea tu tobillo? – ofreció amable el peli rosa. El castaño negó con una sonrisa tensa. – Sé que tu cuerpo se recupera rápido al igual que recibe heridas profundas, pero, me preocupa por como se ve. – Un tinte rosado se puso sobre la nariz del castaño, no pasando desapercibido para el albino, deteniendo su risa y acercándose al par.

\- Vamos enano, dile a Gowther como te lastimaste. – alentó con sorna y altanería, King le mando una mirada afilada, desviando el rostro con el ceño remarcándose en su frente.

\- …taba …nerme ….tos …e… cón – Susurro tan bajo y con los dientes apretados que Gowther se acercó con una mano en su oreja para aumentar su audición.

\- Lo siento, no escuche bien. ¿Qué?

\- Dile o lo hare yo.

\- ¡NO! – con las brazos a sus costados sus manos se volvieron puños. Trago saliva y el rojo creció combinados por su vergüenza e ira, ya luego se las cobraría con ese idiota. – Intentaba… p-ponerme z-za-zapatos d-de – inhalo y exhalo, sus labios temblando – t-tacón y me lastime al intentar caminar con ellos. – fueron diez preciosos segundos de silencio, concluidos ante la nueva carcajada del albino, sosteniéndose esta vez a una de las mesas.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- ¿Ha? – los dos giraron a ver al peli rosa.

\- Pudiste haberme dicho King, aprender a usar zapatos con tacón no es tan difícil – levanto una de sus piernas señalando a sus botas con un tacón bastante alto a diferencia de los zapatos usados comúnmente por el castaño. – Pero, ¿Lastimarse tanto? – noto que uno de los pies seguía con un nuevo zapato de tacón – uhm, ¿Compraste tu talla correcta? – con cuidado retiro el calzado del pie, comparándolo en su mente a los usuales del castaño – porque si forzaste a tu pie a entrar en un zapato que no es de la talla, doblarte el tobillo sería una de tus menores preocupaciones.

\- Y-ya veo, g-gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Iré por el otro zapato y a cambiarlos por un nuevo par. – Retirándose de la planta baja, ambos se quedaron solos.

Con satisfacción liberada de sus poros, el castaño decidió que ir a dormir a su habitación sería ideal para la recuperación del tobillo hinchado, deteniéndose al jalón de su muñeca, eligiendo no voltear a verle, jalo su brazo sin obtener resultados agradables, quedándose quieto cuando la barbilla de Ban se recargo en su hombro, girando para susurrar a su oído. – ¿Crees que debería seguir el consejo de Gowther? – El castaño tembló ante los labios jugando con su lóbulo – Siendo honesto usar una talla menor a la mía no duele tanto, ¿o sí? – Librándose del toque del albino, King consiguió girarse y propinar una bofetada del lado de la cicatriz de Ban, con las orejas rojas su respiración acelerada y ojos brillantes se alejó volando hasta las escaleras.

El zorro sujeto su piel adolorida, sonriendo para dejar ver sus colmillos. – "Probar tus tallas es divertido, King." – saliendo del bar, ignoro una caja envuelta en papel café con un nudo hecho de hilos de mimbre con un trozo de papel colgando.

"_Hermano, la señorita de la tienda confundió nuestros paquetes._

_Jericho se ofreció a llevarlos y recoger los míos._

_Con amor. Elaine"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Siempre quise escribir una de estas historias con doble sentido en que se malentiende de lo que están hablando, jajajajaja. **

**OvO ¿Qué tal?**

**¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
